warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Remate
Finisher attacks are special cuerpo a cuerpo attacks that have a custom animation and deal a very high amount of damage. For the available types of finishers see below. *Weapon's level can affect finisher's damage *All weapon types have individual finisher animations. Heavier weapons tend to perform this action slower than lighter weapons. *Players performing finishers are invulnerable for the duration of the animation. *As the weapon's total damage is accounted for, equipped mods (including critical chance and critical damage mods) will also affect the finisher's final damage. *Additionally, Finisher attack damage is dependent on the type of melee weapon used and can be increased by Toque final as well as several Ability Augments (e.g. Excalibur's Remate radiante). *Letalidad encubierta can be used to guarantee a kill with Dagas. (Does not work on Ground Finishers.) *Furia (y Furia Prime), Vicio del gladiador, Aceleración, and the weapon type influence the animation speed of the finisher. This caps at a 50% faster animation with +50% attack speed. Berserker and the weapon's base attack speed do not affect animation speed. *Damage multipliers from finishers factor total weapon damage, equipped mods (including probabilidad crítica y multiplicador crítico mods) will also affect a finisher's final damage. *On some enemies it isn't possible to use a finisher, these include Rodillos, Ospreys, Cameras y Torretas. *Examples of finisher moves can be found in the gallery page. Ground Finisher Execute knocked-down enemies. This attack is performed upon moving close to a downed opponent, aiming your crosshair at the target and pressing the melee attack button. This will not work on most Jefes. This attack often will initiate even when not looking down at an enemy, but when contacting an enemy who has been knocked down. *Ground Finishers deal a multiple of the weapon's damage. Different weapon types gain different damage multipliers: #0048c2|Expand}} **'3.0x' for Staves. **'4.0x' for all other weapon types. **'4.4x' for Nikanas y Sword and Shields. **'4.5x' for Warfans. **'6.0x' for Dagas y Hammers. **'7.0x' for Dual Daggers. **'8.0x' for Dual Swords. **'8.5x' for Sarpa. **'8.8x' for Tonfas. **'12.5x' for Redeemer. **'14.0x' for Estoque. **'24.0x' for Dagas. **'28.5x' for Sparring weapons. **'30.0x' for Fist weapons. **Finishers may consist of several attacks, this represents the combined damage value. **Ground Finishers do not inflict Damage, but rather retain their damage spread as normal. Ataque de sigilo As long as an enemy is unaware of the Tenno presence, a Ataque de sigilo may be executed on them. To perform a stealth attack, the player must approach an enemy from behind and activate the stealth attack prompt. *Often called "Stealth Finisher" to differentiate from normal attacks with the stealth damage bonus. *Stealth Attacks have their damage fully converted to Damage. *Stealth Attacks deal a multiple of the weapon's damage. Different weapon types gain different damage multipliers: #0048c2|Expand}} **'3.2x' for Dagas. **'6.0x' for Dual Daggers, armas de asta, Sparring, y Staves. **'6.2x' for Warfans. **'8.0x' for all other weapon types. **'16.0x' for Scythes. **'24.0x' for martillos y Estoque. **Damage may be dealt over multiple hits, this is the combined damage of the finisher. **Damage value pop-ups always appear yellow, identical to critical hit damage values (even if the stealth attack did not crit). **Special enemies, such as Objetivos y Wardens, receive extra damage from stealth attacks. **Few Jefes, such as El Sargento, can be stealth attacked. Front- / Back-Finisher thumb|right|220px|An impaling finisher. Through certain abilities and attacks even alerted enemies can be made vulnerable to finisher attacks. Without a prompt the player can perform a finisher on the enemy, if close enough. *Enemies in this stunned, vulnerable state also take increased damage through the stealth damage bonus. **However they do not grant the affinity bonus of normal stealth kills, if they were alerted beforehand. **If they were unalerted when being affected by these effects, they will stay that way for the duration of the stun or blind even when attacked. *Even if the enemy remains in a stunned or blinded state, a finisher can only be executed once per enemy until they are made vulnerable again. *Damage conversion to Damage applies just as for Stealth Finishers. *When performed from the front a different animation will be used. *Some weapons have different damage multipliers for Front-Finishers, here is the list: #0048c2|Expand}} **'2.0x' for Heavy Blades. **'4.0x' for Gunblades. **'6.0x' for Dual Daggers, armas de asta, Sparring, y Staves. **'6.2x' for Dagas y Warfans. **'8.0x' for all other weapon types. **'12.0x' for Hammers. **'16.0x' for Machete y Nikanas. ***Back-Finisher use the same animation and damage as Stealth Attacks. **While most melee weapons require a specific stance to be able to open enemies to finishers, sparring weapons can achieve this with their charge attack. **The attacks done by Tormenta de espadas fall into this category. **Ways to open enemies to Front- / Back-Finishers include: Habilidades - Excalibur= - Aullido radial = - Espada exaltada = }} - Gara= Passive: Glint *Standing in bright light, Gara has a chance to blind enemies within 12 meters for 10 seconds and expose them to Melee Finisher attacks. - Inaros= - Ivara= - Valkyr= - Wukong= - }} Armas Caustacyst.png|link=Caustacyst|Caustacyst Sigma & Octantis.png|link=Sigma & Octantis|Sigma & Octantis Kogake0.png|link=Category:Sparring|Charge Attack of Sparring weapons. Zakti.png|link=Zakti|Zakti Mods Teletransporte fatal.png|link=Teletransporte fatal Silencio violento.png|link=Silencio violento Remate radiante.png|link=Remate radiante Retribución.png|link=Retribución|Opens to finishers Guardias Derviche carmesí.png|link=Derviche carmesí Juicio decisivo.png|link=Juicio decisivo Rama fustigadora.png|link=Rama fustigadora Furia macabra.png|link=Furia macabra Rapaz maliciosa.png|link=Rapaz maliciosa Palma sísmica.png|link=Palma sísmica Espina Punzante.png|link=Espina Punzante Corte calmado.png|link=Corte calmado Máscara vulpina.png|link=Máscara vulpina Efecto Justicia de Meridiano de Acero Hojas de justicia.png|link=Hojas de justicia|Hojas de justicia Justicia neutralizadora.png|link=Justicia neutralizadora|Justicia neutralizadora Justicia dispersa.png|link=Justicia dispersa|Justicia dispersa Justicia resquebrajadora.png|link=Justicia resquebrajadora|Justicia resquebrajadora - Armas= Consejero Vay Hek.png|link=Consejero Vay Hek|Consejero Vay Hek Marelok Vaykor.png|link=Marelok Vaykor|Marelok Vaykor }} Contraataque Cuando paramos, activando la Canalización justo antes de que un enemigo golpee al jugador con un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, existe la posibilidad de sorprenderlo con un Contraataque. *El mod Bloquear ofrece la posibilidad de realizar un contraataque automático contra los enemigos mientras bloquea con Canalización, lo que reduce la necesidad de cronometrar la Canalización mientras se detiene para realizar un remate. en:Finisher